What was, could it ever be again?
by girl-lover09
Summary: What happens when Emily and Alison really do admit their feelings for each other prior to Alison's disappearance? Will Emily be able to move on? What would Alison think if she were to return to Rosewood? So many questions, so little time. Emison, Ezria, Haleb, Spoby with bumps and road blocks along the way. Rating will be M for now MA possible later on.
1. Chapter 1

Another take on the story of Emison!

This story will from the point of view of both Emily and Alison!

I don't own any PLL characters.

R&R!

 **Chapter One**

I really want to know what Ally thinks of us. She didn't push me away when I kissed her in the library the other day but she seems to be avoiding me now. I tried to catch after school yesterday to talk to her before practice but she left school early.

"Hey Em, you ok?" Aria said as she sat next to me in English class.

"Yeah, I'm good. Have you seen Ally today?"

"No, actually I haven't seen hey since homeroom yesterday. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to her about something."

"Ok. Is she still going to her grandmothers this weekend?"

"As far as I know, she hasn't said any different."

The bell rang signaling class to start. Teacher walked in and started lecturing on the book we were currently reading but I couldn't even tell you what was being discussed. I will have to get the notes later from either Spencer or Aria.

I found out that practice was cancelled for the day so I decided I was going to Ally's house to make sure everything was ok and talk to her.

Later that day…

I rang the doorbell and Mrs. DiLaurentis answered the door.

"Hey Mrs. DiLaurentis, is Ally home?"

"Hi Emily, she is in her room. She hasn't been feeling to good."

"Do you mind if I go see her?"

"Sure just don't get to close, don't need you getting sick as well."

Mrs. DiLaurentis let me in and I went straight to Ally's room. Her door was closed but not locked, I decided to knock instead of just walking in like I have done for so many years.

"I'm fine mom, I promise."

"It's not your mom."

I heard movement in the room then the door was opening and Ally was standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you since you haven't been in school the last two days."

"You didn't need to do that but I'm fine."

Ally moved back towards her bed and I walked in standing there not sure what to do.

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there?"

"I wasn't sure…"

"Em, it's fine. You can sit down."

I sat down awkwardly and a silence filled the room.

"Is there something else on your mind Em?"

"I just wanted to know if you were mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I kissed you. I mean I know you didn't exactly go running and screaming but you have also disappeared."

"Em, I didn't push you away because you caught me off guard. Why did you kiss me?"

"I honestly don't know. I am so confused about everything."

"Are you saying that you may like girls?"

"I think so but I don't know. Please don't say anything. I don't want anyone else to know that I am even thinking I may."

"Em, your secrets are always safe with me."

"Thank you. I am sorry if kissing you made you uncomfortable."

"Maybe you are confused because you haven't had any kind of experience with a girl?"

Ally was looking at me with that head tilt that she always did to get her way.

"What do you mean?"

Ally started moving closer to me on the bed. Before I knew it, Ally was cupping my face with both hands and kissing me.

At first I didn't respond and Ally pulled away.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Just relax and go with it."

Ally leaned back in and this time, I responded. I started kissing her back. It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated and Ally was leaning me back to lay down with her hovering over me. Her kisses became more demanding and she started trailing them across my cheek then down my neck. I was getting so lost in the feel of her lips on me that I didn't even realize that I had flipped us over and was now on top of her repeating her same actions. Ally's hand started making it's way under my shirt and rubbing circles on my back.

A noise coming up the stairs brought us back to reality since her door was not shut. Within seconds after we separated, Mrs. DiLaurentis was at the door.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Emily?"

"Um.."

"Yeah mom she will."

Ally answered for me. She got up as her mom was walking away and closed the door.

"So how did that make you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah." I said shyly not brining my eyes to meet hers.

"Have you kissed a boy like that yet?"

"I have kissed a guy but not like that."

"Maybe you should and see how you feel afterwards."

"What if I already know how I feel?"

"How do you feel?"

"Like I want to do that again." I still couldn't even look her in the eye.

I felt the bed shift and she was repeating her movements from earlier only this time I responded the first time she kissed me.

Ally didn't even try to push me back, this time she laid down pulling me down on top of her. Her hand found it's way back under my shirt and was starting to feel around. I took that as my cue to follow her lead. I placed my hand under her shirt and making patterns on her stomach, each time moving a little further up. I was kissing her neck as she started to arch her back into me. I felt her hands leave my face and felt them on each side of my face.

She brought my head up so that we were looking each other in the eyes. I saw her eyes dart back and forth between my eyes and my lips. I slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, slow kiss.

"Girls?"

That broke us apart. We quickly sat up and straightened out our clothes and composed ourselves as best we could.

"Yes mom?"

"Dinner will be ready in 5."

"Ok, we will be right down."

Ally leaned over and kissed me one more time before disappearing in the bathroom.

Did I really just make out with Ally? Was she really kissing me back and into that just as much as I was?

I was lost in my thoughts when I noticed Ally was standing at the door calling my name, looking refreshed.

"You coming Em?"

"Yeah."

Could it be possible that Ally might feel the same way as me?

This is definitely going to be a different take on the Emison story line. As always R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next at school, Ally was there and acting like her normal self. At lunch, I was the first at our table followed by Spencer then Aria then Hannah and Ally was the last to arrive. There was a space between Aria and Spencer and Hannah and myself. Ally took the spot next to me and as she was sitting down, I felt her hand on my thigh and a slight squeeze before she let go and started talking with the other girls. I wasn't sure what exactly was happening between us but I knew I needed to get some kind of answers.

"What about you Em?" Ally said looking at me with that head tilt that I love so much.

"I'm sorry, what?" I must have dazed out during the conversation.

"We were talking about going to see a movie tonight, you in?"

"Yeah, of course. What time?"

"Well what time does swim practice end tonight?"

"We should be done by 5:30, wanna meet up at 6:00?"

"Sounds good."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We would all go our separate directions and not see each other until the movie tonight. Ally lingered around a little longer after everyone left.

"You ok? You seemed to space out a lot during lunch."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I forgot to do my homework for my next class last night."

"I'm sorry that I was such a distraction for you last night."

"I didn't mind." I said looking at the ground and blushing.

"You sure you wanna go to see a movie tonight?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I will go if you're going."

Ally turned around and headed to her next class. I still had to go to my locker and my books for the rest of the day. I was suddenly kind of excited for the movie tonight and hoped that I would be sitting next Ally and maybe we could hang out afterwards. I think we really need to talk.

 _Do you want to hangout after the movie tonight? Just the two of us… - Emily_

 _We can! Want another study session?_ _– Ally_

 _I thought maybe we could talk? – Emily_

 _We can do that too – Ally_

The rest of the day seemed like it was never going to end. The teacher didn't check the homework from the night before so I could get that done tonight. Ally agreed that we could talk tonight after the movie, I needed answers. What are we?

 _Hey Em! We are outside the theater, where are you? – Spencer_

 _Hey! I'm almost there. – Emily_

I got to the theater and got my ticket. Everyone else went in to get popcorn, candy, and sodas. I wasn't really feeling any kind snacks so I told them I would go ahead and get us seats.

The theater wasn't packed but it wasn't empty either. I found 5 seats available together towards the top and made my way up there.

I wasn't sitting there for too long when Ally walked in and spotted me, making her way up to the top, she took a seat next to me.

"You ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just asking Em, I mean you have been acting weird. Everyone else is going to find the truth without me having to say anything just by the way you are acting."

"No they won't Ally. They know that I am under stress right now with our big meet this weekend against our biggest rival team."

"Ok, Ok. I was just trying to make sure you were ok."

At this point, the other girls were making their way to the seats with Spencer sitting to my right and Aria sitting to the left of Ally then Hannah.

The previews were starting and the lights dimmed down in the theater. I could hear Aria and Hannah talking about something and Spencer was texting her mom. Alison and I were just sitting there in silence. Was Ally right? Would the rest of the group find out without me having to tell them?

The lights dimmed down even darker indicating the movie was starting. That's when I felt it. I had my arms crossed across my body and Ally reached under the armrest to grab my hand. I lowered my hand and allowed hers to hold mine against my leg out of everyone's view. Surprisingly, I was able to focus on the movie with Ally holding my hand.

The movie came the end and the lights turned on. Ally quickly removed her hand from mine without the other girls noticing. Not sure if she did that for me or because she didn't want the other girls to see anything.

"Coffee?"

"I really need to catch up on my homework. The coach won't be happy if she finds out I didn't do my homework and she might not let me swim this weekend."

"Yeah and I have a paper due to Mrs. Weathers class so I should probably get that done before this weekend since it's due Monday. Who makes a paper due Monday morning? Just a way to ruin the weekend."

"Ally, we've had that assignment for like 3 weeks. Not her fault you waited until the last minute to get it done."

"Well I have had other things occupying my time." Why did Ally have to look at me and smirk.

I looked at the other girls, luckily they didn't catch on to that.

"Ok fine! What about you Aria and Hannah?"

"I will join, I have nothing better to do."

"Me too."

Aria, Spencer and Hannah headed to the Brew for coffee leaving Ally and myself alone standing there, awkwardly.

"Sooo"

"You could have gone with them Ally."

"I know I could have but I told you earlier that we could talk after the movie. It's after the movie isn't it."

"True. But I really do have homework to get done so it can't be a late night."

"Want to come back to my house? We can do our homework together maybe watch a movie afterwards and talk."

"Sure. Let me just test my mom."

 _I am going to Ally's to do homework. Won't be home late. – Emily_

The walk to Ally's was long and silent. When we arrived to the house, no one else was home.

"Dad must still be away at a conference."

"Where's your mom?"

"Not sure, maybe still at work. Jason is probably getting stoned at some friend's house. Let's go upstairs."

Ally grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs even though I have made this walk to her room more times than I could ever try to count.

Ally walked into her room and set her bag down making her way to her bathroom. I made myself comfortable on her bed and pulled out my homework that I was supposed to do last night.

Ally came out of the bathroom shortly after and shut her bedroom door. She grabbed her laptop and made her way over to the bed, taking the same spot she occupied the night before.

"Want to do homework then we can talk and maybe watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure. How much homework do you have to do?"

"I just have to write this paper but I am going to fake it because I totally haven't read the book."

"Do you want some help with it?"

"Nah, you get your homework done so we can have more time to talk and whatever."

"Ok."

About an hour later, we were both down our homework and still home alone.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"What movie?"

"You choose."

"Seriously Em?"

"Please, it's been a long day."

"Ok fine."

Ally got up and went through a couple movies under her tv before deciding on one and putting it in the DVD player.

She made her way back to the bed and sat closer to me than before.

"What movie did you put in?"

"You'll find out."

"That's all I get?"

"Yup!"

"Before we start the movie, can we talk?"

"Em, you worry too much."

"How do I worry? And that's not even what I wanted to talk about."

"How about we not talk tonight."

Ally just reached up, grabbed me and started kissing me. I responded. I guess we can talk later.

Things started to get heated up quick again. This time I was on my back and Ally was on top of me mimicking my position last night with her hand under my shirt making patterns on my stomach working their way further up. I mimicked her movements and had my hand under her shirt making patterns on her back. She slowly started working her way to my neck, kissing soft and slow. She grabbed my hands and pinned them above my hand. Her kisses started getting rougher and more demanding, I knew she was just getting into it just as much as I was.

I flipped her over and reversed our positions much like the night before. I now had her hands pinned above her head and started trailing kisses down her neck. We stayed like this for a while longer before we decided we needed a break and would attempt to watch the movie.

I sat up against the headboard and Ally laid her head across my lap.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

"We're friends silly! What else would we be?"

"I don't know, I mean with last night and tonight.."

"Don't think too much into it Em, like I said last night, just go with it."

The movie started and it was Beauty and the Beast.

"Really Ally?" I said laughing.

"What you know I love this movie and don't even try to play like you don't love this movie just as much!"

"I'm not. What would everyone school think if they found out that you really were a big softy?" I said laughing and smiling, combing my fingers through her hair.

"You're the only one that has ever seen this side of me Em, no one else will so don't go telling anyone."

"I won't."

The rest of the night was spent with the two of cuddled up watching Beauty and the Beast. When the movie was over, I decided it was time to go home. Ally walked me downstairs. Her mother still wasn't home. When we got to the door I turned to face Ally. Normally we would just hug and be on our way but this time was different. Ally cupped my face and kissed me. Slow, not rushed and demanding.

I walked home thinking about what this could mean between the two of us. Maybe I should trust that my friends would love me just the same. Of course I wouldn't tell them about Ally because that's her choice but I can at least tell them about me.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day at school I was nervous because I decided to tell the girls at lunch about me. I still don't know where exactly Ally and I stand but I am doing this for me. Homeroom was uneventful as always. But gym was different. Ally and I had gym right before lunch. It was just her and I standing in the locker room finishing up from getting our showers. Ally was still in just her towel and I was completely dressed. Since it was just the two of us, I decided to make a move and stand behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her neck. At first, she leaned her head to the side to expose more of her neck to me. This made me feel that everything was ok until she abruptly pulled away from me.

"What are you doing?"

"Ally, I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"Thought what?"

"I don't know Ally. Am I just an experiment or do I mean anything to you at all?"

"We are friends and nothing more. This has been about trying to help you figure out who you are and nothing more."

"Then why were you holding my hand last night during the movie? That's not something that only friends do."

"Please do not kiss me again!" Ally grabbed her clothes and shut her locker going to the bathroom part of the locker room to change. What just happened?

I didn't even bother to go to lunch. Instead, I put my bathing suit back on and got back in the pool to clear my head. Swimming was the one that always relaxed me.

When I got back to the locker room, I had several text messages on my phone from Hannah and Aria.

 _Hey Em, where are you? – Spencer_

 _Everything ok? – Aria_

 _Ally said that you needed to talk to us about something? – Spencer_

 _You know we are here for you! Xo – Spencer_

 _Wanna meet up after school? Just the two of us and talk. – Aria_

I sent a quick text to both girls.

 _Sorry, I was running laps in the pool. I don't know what she is talking about, I'm fine. – Emily_

 _Hey! Yeah, everything is ok. That sounds good but can we go somewhere outside of Rosewood? – Emily_

 _Ok, well you know I am always here for you Em 3 – Spencer_

 _Absolutely! Text me when you're done practice and I will come pick you up. – Aria_

 _Ok, sounds good! – Emily_

 _I know and thank you Spence, that means a lot! – Emily_

I went through the motions of the rest of the day disturbed by Ally's reactions. Was it my fault? Did I push things too far by making a move in the school where anyone could walk in at any second?

I think the stress of the day helped me with practice because I ran my best times today. The coach was extremely impressed and said that whatever inspired me today, I need to check in to it before our meet. I guess I should trying to kiss Ally in public before the meet this weekend ha sure that would go over well.

 _I'm done with practice so whenever you're ready – Aria_

I sent a quick text to Aria letting her know that I was ready.

 _Be there in 5 – Aria_

Just as I was walking out of the school, Aria was pulling up.

"Hey Em! How was practice?"

"It was good. I beat my personal best on times so coach was very happy!"

"That's awesome! Where did you want to go?"

"Wanna go to the city and maybe get some dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Was Ally at lunch?"

"She was there briefly but left when we realized that you weren't showing up. She said she wasn't feeling well and was going to head home early. Do you know what's going on with her? And you for that matter because you are both acting kind of strange."

"I promise I will tell you over dinner just not right now, ok?"

"Ok"

I could tell Aria was concerned with the look on her face but she dropped it.

"What you want to eat?"

"Want to just grab a pizza and talk?"

"That works for me"

"Cool"

Aria parked the car and we walked the 2 blocks to the pizza shop. We ordered a medium cheese to split with two side salads.

"So are you ready to talk yet?"

"Aria, once I say this, I can't take it back and I just need to know that you will be here."

"Em, I promise I won't go anywhere. What is going on?"

"I have been confused over who I am for a while now but I have finally figured everything out."

I looked down at the table not sure I could get the words out but then I felt it. Aria reached across the table and grabbed my hand as a sign of comfort.

"Em, you can tell me anything."

"I'm gay."

Silence. All I heard was silence. I just stared at the very wood table that we were sitting at waiting for something, anything to happen.

Just then the waiter showed up with our pizza and that's when Aria let go of my hand.

"Is there anything else I can get you ladies?"

"No, we are fine."

Aria told the waiter we were good but were we?

"Em?"

I still haven't moved my eyes from looking at the different patterns that were part of the designs in the wood that made the table.

"Emily?" Aria reached back across the table and grabbed my hand once again.

I finally decided to look her in the eyes and was I found was love. I found my friend looking at me with concern, not hate or disgust.

"Why were you so afraid to tell me this?"

"I didn't know if you would look at me with disgust or hate me."

"Em, I can't believe you would think that I would hate you over this. I still love you just as much as I did 15 minutes ago. I am sorry that you felt like you couldn't come to me with this."

"No need for you to feel sorry. This has nothing to do with you but myself."

"Still, you should not have felt scared to come to me or Spencer or Hannah or even Ally."

I guess there was a look in my face that told Aria there was more to Ally then I was telling her.

"Is there something going on between you and Ally?"

"No, there isn't. She has just been pushing me to tell her what is wrong with me and I wouldn't so she has been getting mad at me."

"I think you should tell the other girls and Ally. You know we all love you and nothing is going to change that."

"Thank you! So much for looking at me the same as you did yesterday."

"Always Em, I don't ever want you to be afraid to tell me anything again. Before it was the 5 of us, there was just the two of us and I would like to think that we can put that friendship above the rest. I love you Em just the same."

"Thank you! You have no idea how much I needed this."

"Have you told your parents?"

"No, you are the first person that I actually said those words to."

"Wow! I feel honored haha" Her laughing made me relax even more. I now have no idea why I was afraid in the first place.

"Soooooo! Do you have your eyes on anyone? Are you dating someone? Do I know them?"

"Whoa! Slow down. I am dating anyone and no I don't have my on anyone."

"Well I don't want you to ever be afraid again, you hear me? And when you do start seeing someone, you better tell me who they are and they better treat you right! I am going to be easy on them just because they are a girl. You are still my best friend and I will always look after you."

"I promise you will be the first to know if I start dating someone."

"Yay!"

We sat there eating our pizza and enjoying small talk about different things like the upcoming meet, school, the other girls, and her wanting to find me a girlfriend which I was clear that I did not need help. When we drove back to Rosewood, Aria had to take me to the school to get my car. When I went to get out of the car, she grabbed my hand stopping me and pulled me in for a much needed hug.

"I love you Em and don't you ever forget that!"

"I promise I won't."

Maybe telling the other girls won't be as bad as I keep imagining it will be. Maybe Aria is right, maybe the other girls will have the same reaction. I need to talk to Ally though.

I drove home but instead of going in to my house, I walked over to Ally's hoping she was still awake and would talk to me.

"Hey Mrs. DiLaurentis, is Ally home?"

"Hey Emily, I'm sorry but she is not. She went on a date tonight with Noel."

"Oh ok, I guess I will just talk to her tomorrow."

"Do you want me to tell her you stopped by or to give you a call?"

"No, that's ok. I will just talk to her tomorrow."

Maybe everything between us the past two days meant absolutely nothing to Ally at all. I wasn't going to sit by and let her play with me like that. Still doesn't change the fact that she was the one that initiated everything with me first though. I still need answers, I just don't know if I want to hear them.

As always, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I woke up this morning thinking about the day before. Kissing Ally, being pushed away from Ally, telling Aria about myself, finding out that Ally went on a date with Noel… My head was spinning. As I was taking a shower, I decided that yesterday is in the past and today is the future. If Ally wants to pretend that nothing is/was happening between us then I will forget it did. I also decided that I was going to tell the girls today during lunch the truth about myself and just hope that their reaction would be the same as Aria's. I don't know why I was freaking out so much about what they would think when they are my best friends, I know that will love me just the same.

Right now, I am standing at my locker in the girl's locker room finishing up before heading to lunch. I haven't been able to look at Ally and she hasn't tried to talk to me since our little episode in here yesterday.

Then I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Em?"

"Yes Ally?" I might have said that was a little more bitter then I had planned.

"What's wrong with you? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"What do you want Ally?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Ok."

I turned around and walked out of the locker room and towards the cafeteria.

Per usual, I was the first one to sit at the table waiting on the rest of the girls. Aria was next to show up.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm glad that you're the first one here. I'm going to tell the rest of the girls when they get here."

"Really? Wow, that's great. Just remember, I am here for you and they aren't going to think any different about you. They will still love you just the same."

"I know, I'm not even sure why I was so afraid to tell you guys in the first place. I think maybe a part of it was that I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure."

"Which is understandable."

Just then Spencer sat down.

"Hey! What's up guys?"

"Nothing much, just talking."

"About what?"

"Where is Hanna?"

"Right here! Oh my god, have you guys heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Apparently, Ally and Noel are dating…"

"She would have told us." Spencer stated clearly not knowing what I know about last night.

The girls started talking about the rumor and whether or not it could be true. Just then, I heard her laugh. I looked over and saw her sitting on Noel's lap laughing at whatever his friends were saying.

"Well there's our proof." I said to the girls who clearly had yet to realize that one Ally wasn't at our table and two she was sitting on Noel's lap at another table.

"Why wouldn't she tell us that she was even talking to him?"

"Who knows with her. Maybe that's why she has been so moody lately. Maybe she didn't know how to tell us and this is her way of letting us know."

"Maybe"

"You ok Em?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Didn't you say there was something you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh right. I have to tell you something about myself and hopefully you don't think any different of me."

"Em, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just please let me get this out."

"I have known for a while that there was something different about me. I just haven't been able to figure out what it was until recently. I'm gay."

"Are you dating someone?" That would be Hanna.

"No, I'm not dating anyone nor do I have my eyes on anyone." I said looking at Aria because that was a question she had for me last night.

"Well now we have to find you a girlfriend."

"Guys, that's not why I'm telling you." I said smiling. They seemed to be taking it well.

"Oh come on, please."

"No haha I just didn't want to hide anymore and you guys are my best friend so I wanted to tell you guys."

"Who else have you told?"

"I told Aria last night. I hope that doesn't make you guys mad. I was just really struggling with telling all of you and afraid of what you guys would think of me."

"We aren't mad at all Em and we love you just the same. We are all in this life together and we have each other's back always. You should never be afraid to tell us anything. Hopefully we are the ones that you can always go to with anything."

Spencer got up and walked around to my side of the table and hugged me followed by Hanna then Aria joined in and the four of us were just sitting there hugging.

I looked across the tables and noticed Ally was looking at us. She looked almost upset but I'm not sure why.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"How about we all go for coffee after school today?" Spencer suggested.

"I'm in"

"You're always in Hanna ha but I am too."

"So are you Aria. I don't have practice today so I'm game as well."

"Ok, awesome. See you guys after school."

The girls packed up their stuff and made their way out of the cafeteria as I sat there realizing that my friends knew about me and everything was ok.

"You told them, didn't you?" Ally came up behind me as I was grabbing my book bag to leave.

"Yeah, I did."

"They seemed to be ok with it."

"They were more than ok with it."

"That's good."

"Yup."

"What's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell us about you and Noel? Or were you just going to let the school tell us?"

"We are just friends."

"According to your mom, you guys went on a date last night then there is the rumor that's going around school. You were just sitting on his lap almost the entire lunch period and didn't even say hi to us. Was I just some gay experiment or just practice for you?"

"I'm going to be late to class."

"Of course, isn't that the only way you work Ally? Everything is based on your terms without a thought to anyone else or their feelings. I'm late."

"Em, wait."

"No Ally. Have fun with Noel."

I left the cafeteria and went to my next class. Why did Ally have that hurt look on her face? She looked as though what I said really hurt her. If she didn't feel anything towards me then why would she feel hurt or upset. What is she doing with Noel? She says they are just friends but she went on a date with him last night and then was sitting in his lap during lunch today. Does she just want everyone to think they are dating without actually dating? But why? All these questions and no answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A week has gone by since I came out to my friends and nothing has changed, thankfully. They have treated me no differently and have been so supportive. I have yet to come out to my parents though. Kind of hard when your dad is in Texas and your mom doesn't seem to accept change. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents very much but I just don't know how they will take it.

Ally has been avoiding me. If she sits with us at lunch, there is limited communication to me if any at all. The group has been noticing the tension between us but no one has said anything. Ally and Noel are dating considering they were seen making out at the movies this past weekend, not sure why she lied to me last week about it.

Hanna keeps trying to find out if there is a girl on my radar, her words not mine. In case you're wondering, there isn't. I have just been focusing on swim and classes for right now.

"Hey Emily, can I ask you something?"

"What's up Paige?"

"Would you mind watching me in practice and letting me know what you think about my stroke?"

"I can but what's wrong with your stroke? You have great times."

"I know I have great times but I just feel like my stroke could use some improvements. When my dad tapes my meets, I try to catch things myself but you can never find your doing wrong yourself so I figured since you're one the best swimmers I have ever seen, you may be able to help me out some."

"Yeah, sure. Want to meet up before school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that works for me."

"Ok, great. See you then."

I make my way to the cafeteria for lunch. Ally has been making it a point to get to her locker before I get to mine to avoid anything with me.

As I'm sitting at the lunch table, Ally sits down next to me.

"Are we going to keep doing this Em?"

"Doing what Ally? You're the one that has been avoiding to me and lying about your relationship with Noel last week. I should be the one asking you what's going on."

"Look, we need to talk. Yes, I lied to you last week and I didn't mean to. There is some stuff that I need to tell you but I don't know how to. Listen, I'm supposed to be going to dinner with Noel tonight. Will you come over afterwards so we can talk?"

"I don't' know Ally. Last time I wanted to come over to talk, you ended up kissing me for a second time then completely tossing me to the side the next day."

She looked up and noticed the other girls were making their way to our table.

"Please Em? I promise we will only be talking and that's it. I really need this."

"Ok, fine. I guess just text me when you are back at your house and I will come over."

''Thanks, Em." She squeezed my hand as Aria took a seat to my other side.

"Hey Ally, where's Noel?"

"I don't know, we aren't joined at the hips."

Ally got up and walked away.

"What's her issue?"

"No clue."

"Did you guys here? Mr. Wynters is retiring at the end of next month."

"Do they know who will be replacing him yet?"

"No, apparently he has some medical conditions that have come up and he decided it was time to go ahead and retire. He is leaving at the end of next month to give them time to find a replacement."

"Wow! Well maybe we will get someone that can teach us some more up to date readings."

"Maybe"

"Hey! We should have a sleepover this weekend! We haven't had one of those in forever!"

"Really Spencer? What are we, 5?"

"Come on guys! There is nothing wrong with a sleepover between teenagers. We can have little a invite only party in the barn where only the 5 of us are invited."

"Don't you mean 4 because you know that if Noel isn't invited, Ally probably wouldn't show up."

"True!"

"Guys, we don't know that. We can't not invite her then she will get pissed off." I hope they aren't really going to try and not invite her. That would just make her mad and make her feel like she wasn't wanted by our group.

"Ok, fine it's settled. I will send out a text with further information tonight."

Swim practice went good just like any other day. I did watch Paige a little more closely trying see how her stroke looks. Her form is amazing when she is in the pool.

After practice I went home and waited for Ally to text me that she was home.

11:00PM

I never received a text from Ally. Guess she got too busy with Noel last night. Surprise, surprise.

I laid on my bed and didn't even know when I drifted off to sleep but I did at some point. A loud noise woke me up, looked at the clock and it read 4:13am. Not even caring what it was, I rolled back over and went to sleep. Not knowing that getting up to take a look might have made a difference.

Emily woke up and went to school just like she did any other day. She wasn't sure if she wanted to confront Ally or make Ally come to her and explain why she never texted her last night.

Lunch time rolled around with still no Ally. Emily was sitting at the lunch table waiting for everyone to join. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all reached the table at the same time.

"Hey guys! Sorry, I didn't get a text out last night about the details for our sleepover this weekend."

"It's ok Spence, it's not like we don't know where you live." Aria said laughing. We used to spend almost every weekend in that barn when we were younger before we were able to drive and could go essentially anywhere we wanted.

"Yeah, you could just tell us a time you know!" Hanna stated.

"Come on guys! What's the fun in that?! Besides, I can't tell Ally since she is not here. Speaking of, has anyone seen her today?"

"Nope! Noel isn't here either so they're probably hooky together or something." I tried to contain my anger when I said that but don't think I did a good job based on how the girls are looking at me right now.

"Wow Em! Hostile much? I mean I know Noel isn't the best guy out there but is there something else going on here? You and Ally have hardly spoke since they started dating and whenever something is mentioned about her and/or Noel, you make snarky comments like that." Spence said looking back and forth between me and the other girls, I guess trying to figure out if Aria and/or Hanna knew anything that may be going on.

"I'm fine. I have to go."

Just as I got up and started grabbing my back pack, my mom started calling me.

* _Ring, Ring*_

 _Hey mom, what's up?_

 _Emily, I don't mean to bother you at school but I need to talk to you. Have you heqrd from or seen Ally today?_

 _No, I haven't. What's going on?_

 _Honey, Mrs. DiLaurentis came over here earlier to see if she was here since she apparently told her she was doing homework with you last night. Apparently, she never made it home and now no one can get in touch with her but her. I found her phone on the ground outside your side of the house when Jessica kept calling it._

 _Mom what do you mean she didn't go home last night?_

 _Em, honey, calm down…_ Too late I was already getting worked up and the girls could tell something was wrong because they were immediately standing at my side. Aria was rubbing my back. Where was Ally. I know she had dinner with Noel last night which she probably ended up just spending the night with him. But why was her phone found outside my room. Was that the noise I heard this morning? So many things were running through my head.

 _Emily!_

 _Yes mom, sorry, what?_

 _I want you to come home. I will call the school and let them know you are leaving early. Please come straight home. I love you honey!_

 _Ok, I love you too._ I hung up the phone still trying to process what I was just told. Ally missing? She can't be. She is probably just shacked up with Noel somewhere. But that still doesn't explain why her phone was in my yard.

"Em, what's going on?" Spencer asked, grabbing my hand as a show of comfort.

"Ally didn't go home last night and her phone was found on the ground outside my window."

"Wait…. What?"

"I heard this noise this morning at 4:13am but didn't get up to look and see what was going on. Ally and I have had disagreements lately about certain things. I know she went to dinner last night with Noel and she was supposed to text me when she got home because she wanted to talk to me about something. Apparently, she told Mrs. D that she was going to my house last night to study, she had no idea that Ally went to dinner with Noel last night."

"Does anyone know where Noel is?" Hanna asked.

"No one knows to look for Noel since no one apparently knows that they were together last night. My mom wants me to come home now, she is calling the school." Right then the loud speaker came on.

"Would Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings please go to the principals office."

"I hate when they do that then everyone looks at us like we did something wrong." Hanna stated looking around at everyone looking at us.

"Why are we all going to the office?" Aria asked looking at me.

"I don't know. My mom didn't say anything about you guys. I'm guessing Mrs. D went to my house simply because Ally told her she was going to my house last night." I stated hoping this would all be cleared up when I got home and Ally would be sitting there.

"Ah girls, we just received a call from your parents. You are all being excused for the rest of the day and have been asked to head to Emily's house where your parents are waiting."

With that, the secretary handed us each a slip excusing us from school the rest of the day. We are drive to school separately so we each headed out to our cars that were pretty much parked right next to each other. We all basically filed out of the school, one right after the other, making a train to my house.

Once we were inside, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, Mrs. Fields, Ms. Marin, Mrs. Hastings and Mrs. D were all sitting in the living room with a cop waiting for us.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Girls, the police want to talk to you all." My mom paused, looking at the other parents then the cop then back at us. "Ally is now considered missing."

"You need to find Noel Kahn, that's who she was with last night."

"Emily, are you sure?" That was Mrs. D.

"Yes, Mrs. DiLaurentis. Ally lied to you, I never saw her last night. She told me in school yesterday that she was going to dinner with Noel but she wanted us to talk and asked if I would come over when she got home. I waited all night for a text that never came and since this wasn't the first she had done this, I didn't think anything of it. I'm not sure if this is related but I did hear something outside bang outside my window around 4:15 this morning but thought I was just hearing things in my sleep since it didn't happen again. I should have gotten up to see what it was. What if she needed help? What if she was trying to get help from me? I let her down. She needs to be ok." Ok I was in full panic mode.

I dropped to my knees. I suddenly couldn't breathe. I needed her to be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Emily, you ok?" I could faintly here my mother in the background repeatedly calling my name.

When did I get on the floor? Whose lap was my head laying in? Where is Ally? I should have told her how I really felt. Now, I may never be able to tell her that I love her. Wait… Did I just say that I love her?

"Emily!" That was Spencer whom I have now realized that's whose lap I am currently laying in.

"We need to find Noel!" I sat up quickly. Everyone was just standing there looking at me. Why was everyone looking at me like that.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me? Why is no one moving to find Noel?"

"Em, do you know what you were just saying?" Aria was suddenly standing in front of me grabbing my hands.

"I don't remember saying anything. What are you talking about?" I suddenly realized that my mother was looking white as a ghost. Was I asking those questions out loud?

"What did I say?"

"Emily.." that was Mrs. D walking over to me. My mother still standing there quietly. "You said you may not have the chance to tell Ally that you love her… Emily, was there something going on between you and my daughter? I promise, I won't be mad. It would actually make a lot of things make sense."

"I… I…. I said that out loud?" All I could do was look at Aria.

"Yeah, Em. You said that out loud. Is that why you and Ally haven't been talking?"

"I told Ally that I was confused about myself and she was the one that help me come to terms with who I am. But once I finally accepted it, it was like she changed. That's when she started dating Noel and kept making plans with me then breaking them. I just figured maybe she wasn't as ok with it as she thought she was. No, Mrs. DiLaurentis, there was nothing going on between Ally and I." I had to lie about some of it since I didn't want to be the one to bring up that Ally was the one that initiated everything with me to help me figure out who I really was.

I noticed that my mother hasn't said anything giving the fact that I basically just outed myself to her… And the others…

"Mom? Are you ok? I promise this was not the way I wanted you to find out. This just only came about within the last week or so. I promise this has not been going on and…"

"Emily, stop." My mother cut me off. "I promise, I'm not mad and only want you to be happy." My mom grabbed and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't help but start crying which then made my mother cry. I don't know how long we were standing there hugging and crying but when we finally parted and looked around everyone was staring with tears in their eyes, even the girls.

Mrs. D walked over to me and hugged me as well.

"I couldn't ask for a better person to love my daughter. I only hope that if she does in fact feel the same way about you, she didn't run away thinking I wouldn't love her the same. Em, promise me if you hear from her, you will tell her I will always love her no matter what."

"I honestly don't know if she feels the same, she has never given me any reason to think she would." I actually wasn't lying there. She never gave me any reason to think she may feel the same way considering she told me she was just helping me realize my own feelings towards girls. She has never indicated that she had actual feelings for me.

It was at that point that the police officer decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry but we really need to get the girls down to the station so we can get this documented and start looking for this Noel kid."

"Absolutely! Can we drive the girls or do they need to ride with you?" Mrs. Hastings asked, all to familiar with the laws and rules since she herself was a lawyer. So was Mr. Hastings for that matter.

"It's fine if the girls want to ride in with you guys but I will need you to follow you."

"No problem officer. We will be right behind you." Mr. Hastings stated.

Everyone started grabbing car keys, cell phones, and such then we all started making our way out the front door to our own vehicles.

At least the weight is off my shoulders to tell my mom at least. I don't know if she will go ahead and tell dad or if she will want me to and if she will want me to do it now or when he comes home. But that is something I can worry about at another time. I am more concerned about finding Ally right now.

Here we go for the second vehicle train of the night only this time heading to the police station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When we arrived at the police station we all walked in side by side with our parents right behind us side by side. I wasn't sure what to expect once we got inside but I knew we were in this together.

"Ms. Fields?" The cop looked directly at me.

"We would like to start with you since Alison's phone was found at your house and you have reason to believe that she was with someone else last night." He said looking between my mother and I.

"Of course, you are allowed in the room with her since she is still a minor."

"Thank you officer, I will be in there with her." My mother walked up behind me placing her hand on my back in a comforting way.

He walked us down a long hallway that led to a room that had a big mirror on one of the walls which I knew was a two way mirror allowing someone on the other side to see into this room without being detected.

"You can both have a seat and the detective will be right in. Do either of you want any coffee or water?"

"I'll take a water please?" I could feel my throat getting dry.

"Coffee, black for me. Thank you." My mother rarely drank coffee so she must be expecting a long or stressful night.

"Honey, are you ok? I mean with everything that came out back at the house. I know you weren't exactly to tell me right then and there but I do want you to know that I just want you to be happy being you."

"I'm not going to lie, I wasn't ready to tell you or dad. I was just coming to terms with it myself. I wanted some time to accept myself. I guess a part of accepting myself was because I was so afraid that you and dad wouldn't accept it." I said looking down at my hands.

"Oh sweetie, I can promise you that your father is going to feel the same way I do. We both want you to be happy and more importantly be yourself."

I hugged my mother. At that moment, I had no idea what had me so afraid of telling them in the first place. Just then, the door opened.

"Hello Emily, Mrs. Fields. I'm Detective Wildon and I'm going to asking you some questions and getting some clarification on recent events. Ok?"

Detective was looking between my mother and I waiting for a verbal approval.

"Yes" "Yes" We both said at the same time.

"Ok, good. Emily, I understand that you were under the impression that Alison was going out with Noel Kahn last night, is that correct?"

"Yes sir"

"How do you know?"

"Alison told me herself. She asked me yesterday during school if we could talk last night. She is the one that said that she was going to dinner with Noel and said she would text me when she was home so I could go to her house and talk."

"Would you mind me asking what you were going to talk about?"

"We have had some differences in opinion in the last week that caused some tension between us. I don't trust Noel and was afraid that he was going after her with other intentions. Noel doesn't have the best reputation in school. He is known for going out with girls until he can get them to sleep with him then he drops them like yesterdays trash and I did not want that for her. I am not saying that the rumors are true but I didn't want to find out the hard way through it happening to Alison."

"So this talk you were going to have had nothing to do with you two as an item?"

"We weren't an item, we were just friends. We have been best friends since we were in elementary school."

"Oh, well, I received some information from an anonymous source that led us to believe that there may have been something more than friendship going on between you two."

At that time, Detective Wildon pulled out some photos from a manila envelope and laid them out on the table for my mother to see. They were of Alison and I in her room, in very compromising situations.

"What is the meaning of this Detective? Please tell me you are not attempting to accuse my daughter when clearly there was someone spying on them and taking inappropriate photos!"

Uh oh, she was pissed.

"Mrs. Fields, I assure you, we are aware of invasion of privacy that these have caused. However, we are also investigating a murder so these may be viable information."

"Emily, I am going to ask you again. Did your talk have anything to do with these?"

"Yes. Alison was the first person that I went to about… myself…. She was only trying to help me figure out my feelings. I do admit that I have feelings for her but I would never hurt her or put her in danger like that."

"Are you sure you didn't setup cameras hoping to watch them for your own personal memories?"

He leaned over the desk with this evil grin, looked like he thought he was winning this battle.

"Absolutely not! I love her, yes! But I would never put that above our friendship. She is the one that told me that she was only helping me and wanted nothing more than friendship. She is also the one that came to me asking me if we could talk yesterday. I don't know what that was going to be about but I agreed and told her to text me when she got home from her dinner date with Noel and I would go to her house." I was seeing red! How dare he even insinuate that I may have done something to Ally!

"Are we done here?" My mother stood up, grabbing her purse and my arm.

"For now." As we started walking towards the door, he called my name."Oh and Emily?... Don't leave town."

With that, my mother and I walked out the door. When I got back to the other end of the hallway, Spencer and her parents were gone.

"Did they take Spencer?"

"Yeah, they took her back about 5 minutes ago. Em, are you ok?" Aria asked looking between me and my mother.

"Mom, can I have a second with Aria and Hanna? I want them to hear it from me and not see it in those pics that he may show them. Spencer is already going to find out from him, I don't want them to as well.

"Ok sweetie, I am going to go talk to the other parents."

"Em, what is going on?" Hanna walked up behind me, putting her arm around me.

"I haven't been completely honest with you guys. But if I don't tell you myself, you are going to find out when you are pulled back to those room. They have some pictures of Ally and I… in some not so friendly circumstances. Someone was either outside of her bedroom or had a camera setup outside of her bedroom and took pics of her and I making out on her bed… twice."

"Are they hot pics?"

"Really Hanna? Em, I'm so sorry that your privacy was invaded like that. Is that why there has been so much tension between you and Ally?"

"Yeah. Ally keeps telling me she doesn't like me like that but then gets jealous so quickly. Then when I go to her house to talk, she ends up kissing me and we don't talk so I stopped going to her house. She told me she needed to tell me something yesterday and that's why I was going to her house but she never texted me." I didn't realize I was even crying.

"Em, we all know Ally loves you. That's why she is always so protective over you. Whenever you were dating guys, she was always finding reasons why you shouldn't be with them. We just never realized why but now, everything all makes sense now. Maybe she just needed more time to accept who she is."

"Aria has a point. You were never around when Ally would go on rants about the guys you were even talking to. You don't just do that for a friend. Maybe all that kissing was for her just as much as it was for you.

"I really just wanted you guys to hear this from me and not the pics that he is most likely going to be showing you. You should also know that he thinks I may have had something to do with her disappearance."

"Are they insane?! You couldn't hurt a fly!"

Just then, we heard a door opening with Spencer and her parents walking out. Detective Wildon stood just outside the door and looked straight at me with that same smirk like he was going to win this battle.

All of our phones went off at the same time…

 _2 CAN KEEP A SECRET IF ONE OF THEM IS DEAD… - A_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

We all stood there with our phones in hand just looking at each other.

"What is this? Do any of you show who it was sent from?"

"No, mine just says Blocked ID."

"Same" "Same" Aria and I said at the same time.

"Is someone playing games with us?" Spencer started looking around the police station as if the person that just sent this text was right in plain site.

Just then, the police radios started going off for a man being found by a hiker in the woods and the responding police officers claiming it was Noel Kahn and he was being taken to the hospital.

"Ladies, we will have to finish this questioning at a later time. I have to go follow up on this gentleman being taken to the hospital and ask him some questions since you are stating that he was with Alison the night she disappeared. None of you should leave town though." Wildon turned to look at all of our parents. "I'll be in touch."

With that, Detective Wildon turned around and walked away.

If Noel was just found in the woods, maybe he isn't the reason Ally is missing. I am not going to let him off the hook that easy though. I will need some serious evidence reflecting that Noel had nothing to do with this.

"Em, you ok?" Aria asked grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really want to know what is going on with Noel and why he was found in the woods."

"Maybe there will be some information on the news or something tonight. Maybe even Wildon will show up with information." Hanna said trying to stay positive.

"I really don't want to be separated from you guys tonight but I know my mother will not let me out of her site."

"Maybe we can convince our mothers to stay with you and have a sleepover." Spencer stated hoping their parents would go for it.

"Alright girls, let's get you home and get you some dinner." Mrs. Hastings stated, walking up and putting her arms around Spencer's shoulders.

"Actually mom, we were wondering if we would be able to stay at Emily's house tonight? We don't want to be alone tonight and we don't want to leave Emily by herself." Spencer said in her debate kind of voice as if she was trying to persuade a jury. She is going to make a great lawyer one day if she decides to follow her parents footsteps.

"Don't worry girls, we have already discussed it and know you guys aren't going to want to be separated tonight so you will all crash at our house and we are going to be ordering food. All the parents are staying as well. Even Mrs. DiLaurentis is going to join us for dinner to help keep her mind off of things." Mrs. Hastings stated as we all just started hugging each other. The fact that we are all so close and help each other through just about anything is great but what's even more amazing is how close our parents are and how quickly they understand when we just need to be together.

Just as we were reaching our vehicles, I could hear my name being called.

"Emily!"

I turned around and found Detective Wildon walking fast towards me.

"Yes?"

"Noel Kahn is requesting to speak with you. He won't tell us what this is about but just that he wants to speak with you. Can you meet us at the hospital?"

I turned around and looked at everyone. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were shaking their heads yes knowing that this would be an opportunity to find out what was wrong. The parents just looked at my mother which is who I was now looking at.

"Sweetie, it's up to you if you want to go. I will go with you if you want. I don't have to go in the room if you need privacy with him but I can be there."

"I want you to go and the girls." I said turning to Wildon for that last part which he just shook his head knowing that at this point if they wanted Noel to talk, they need everyone on board and cooperative including the police.

With Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and myself going to the hospital meant that all of the parents were going to. None of leaving the others to fend for themselves.

The ride to the hospital was very quiet. Wildon was leading the way with two cop cars behind him then we followed.

Once we arrived at the hospital, we were taken directly to the corridor where Noel's room was. There was a police officer standing outside of a room which would be his and an officer standing at the nurse's station. Once they spotted Wildon and the rest of us, they jumped into motion advising Wildon of all the details which were kept quiet so we couldn't hear.

"Emily, you can go in and see Noel. I must warn you though, we are not certain about his role in the disappearance of your friend and we are not sure why he is demanding to speak with you before he will speak with any of us, however, I must warn you that by going in there, if there is any information passed between you two that is considered evidence to this investigation and you do not disclose it to us, you will be considered a conspirator to the disappearance if it should come to that. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Right down there, room 211, be careful."

With that, Wildon walked back over to the officers to continue their conversation. I turned around to my mother who was now standing beside me.

"Are you ok sweetie? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I am fine. Can you just stand outside of the room? That way I know if something should happen, I know you will hear me."

"Of course! I will be right there!"

"So will we!" The girls and their parents all said looking at me.

The walk down the hallway to his room seemed to take forever until I was standing right in front of his door. I wasn't sure what to expect when I walked in the room as no one had actually told me what kind of condition he was in. He was found in the middle of woods so obviously something happened to him. Unless he is faking it to cover what he may have done with Ally.

With no further hesitation, I turned and opened the door.

What I saw was Noel sitting up in the bed with one arm in a sling and the other attempting to feed himself some Jell-O. He had a bandage around his head and what looked like a black eye.

"I'm not going to hurt you Emily." He said looking at me.

"I know."

"Then why do you look so scarred?"

"Why did you want to speak with me Noel?"

"Is Ally really missing?" He looked at me with so much emotion that I would never believe it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes. Just by look, begging me to say it wasn't true, I could tell that Noel Kahn was innocent.

"Yes"

"I need to tell you something but I'm sure you already knew this."

"What?"

"Ally broke up with me last night. We went to dinner and I could tell something was different so I kept asking her if everything was ok. When we were paying to leave the restaurant, she finally told me she needed to talk to me. I knew what was coming. 'We need to talk' is the classic line given right before someone breaks up with the other person. What I wasn't prepared for was the reason."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what Noel?"

"Ally told me that she couldn't be with me because it wasn't fair when she had feeling for someone else. She said that she has had feeling for this other person for a while but just never accepted it more because she didn't think this other person would return those feelings. Emily, she told me she was in love with you and that she needed to be honest with you about it."

I couldn't say anything. Is that what she wanted to talk to me about? Is that why she insisted on me coming to her house when she got back from her date with Noel.

"You really didn't know, did you? That makes me feel better. I thought maybe you two were messing around behind my back. Don't get me wrong, the thought of you two together is really hot…"

"Don't think because you're in this hospital and there are cops outside your door that I won't beat you!" I said very sternly! That comment kind of made me mad especially with the circumstances.

"When did you see Ally last?"

"We talked about things and I told her that you both deserved to be happy and I wasn't upset or anything. We actually talked for a while about things. I know I have a bad reputation, and everyone thinks I'm a jerk but I'm really not. Everyone on the team was bullying me and calling me a prude freshman year so I talked some girls into telling people that I slept with them then the rest of the reputation just kind of followed. Not saying it's right but that's how that happened. Anyway, after we talked, she asked if I couldn't drop her off in front of your house. She said she didn't want to knock and wake your mother up and knew you wouldn't answer your phone because we lost track of time and you would be mad thinking she stood you up again. She said she was going to throw rocks at your window hoping it would be a romantic gesture and if you didn't answer, she would climb up to your window. When I left she was just walking around to your window and waved so I pulled away. The last thing I remember from that night was pulling in my driveway and walking up to my door only I never made it to the door. Someone hit me in my head. Next thing I know, there is a flashlight shining in my eyes and I'm in the woods with some stranger looking down on me. He called 911 and here we are."

"Why did you want to tell me all this before you would talk to the police?"

"I wasn't sure if you spoke with your mother or friends yet and wanted to make sure you were aware of what happened before it got back to them from the police."

"Everyone knows now. When I found out that Ally was missing, I kind of lost it and started saying random things like the fact that I loved her and never had the chance."

"I guess that's one way of coming out."

"It's not funny! Ally is missing and I have no idea where to begin looking for her!"

"Em, I will do whatever I can to help. I promise!"

"Why do you let everyone think you're an asshole?"

"It's cooler to be an ass in high school then a good friend but I promise, I will be whatever you need me to be and do whatever I can. I really did care for her! I wasn't dating her just to date her and get in her pants, which we never did anything like that by the way. Actually, we never really did anything but kiss and even then, I realize now, it was forced on her end."

"You need to tell the police everything you just told me."

"Can you stay in here while I tell them?"

"Yeah, I will go get them."

I gave him a genuine smile. Who would have known that Noel was actually a decent guy? Maybe Ally was right about him being a different person outside of school.

When I opened the door, I saw Wildon and the two officers standing close to the door.

"Noel would like to talk with you guys." Was all I said then walked back in the room.

I wasn't all the way back to the bed when they were in the room.

"Mr. Kahn, we have some questions for you. Emily, would you give us a moment?"

"I would prefer her to stay in here." Noel said looking straight at me.

"As you wish. Noel, what do you remember from last night?"

I dropped Alison off at Emily's house. She had something she needed to tell her and didn't want to wait until this morning. When I pulled away she was walking towards the back of the house and waving to me."

"What time was this?"

"I would say between 11:30 and midnight."

"Would you happen to know why she insisted on speaking with Miss Fields that late at night?"

Noel looked at me for a sign that I did not want him to disclose the truth. I just shook my head as assurance he could continue.

Noel retold the events of the previous night. Wildon would constantly look between Noel and myself although I'm not sure what exactly he was expecting to find.

"Miss Fields, were you aware of this?"

"Obviously I was not if I was telling you in the office that we were just friends and that I would never put my feelings above our friendship."

"I'm just asking you a question Emily, no need to get defensive."

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?"

"Mr. Kahn, did you notice anything out of the ordinary with your surroundings or anyone that may have been following you?"

"Yeah, because when you're on a date with a beautiful woman, you are more concerned with what's around you?"

"Just asking."

"Do you need anything else from either of us?"

"Not at this time. Hope you get better Mr. Kahn, have a good evening."

"You too!"

"Good evening Emily."

"Yup"

"Why did he keep looking at you like that?"

"Ally's phone was found outside of my bedroom on the ground and Wildon seems to think I have something to do with her disappearance. Someone took some pictures of Ally and I kissing and Wildon thinks I was upset at Ally for not returning feelings."

"Em, you couldn't hurt anyone."

"I know that, you know that, everyone else knows that."

"I don't know who did this but they are going to pay. Ally will be back!"

"I hope so!"

"Where are your friends? Don't you guys usually travel in a pack." Noel said laughing then realized he can't laugh right now.

"Broken ribs are a bitch! Whoever did this to me is going to pay big time!"

"They are just in the hallway. What I don't understand is if you left Ally at my house, what was the point in hurting you?"

"Maybe they think I saw something, who knows. You can invite your friends in here if you want."

"You sure?"

"I don't have anything against them, you guys just always seemed to have something against me."

"True, maybe we should stop judging people we don't know or things we don't understand."

"Probably"

I walked to the door and opened to see everyone still standing in the hallway.

"Hanna, Aria, Spence… come here."

The three of them started looking at each other than myself before hesitantly walking into Noel's room.

"Well hello ladies" Noel said trying to be his high school self.

"Seriously Noel?"

"Guys, he isn't that bad. He actually has a warm heart unlike we thought he did."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He told me some things tonight and I really believe him."

"What exactly did he tell you?" Spencer asked looking at Noel suspiciously.

"First, Spence I need to ask you something…. Did Wildon tell you anything about Ally and m?" I looked at Spencer hoping she isn't angry that I have technically been lying.

"He told me some things but I denied everything. I told him that you are not the type of person to hurt someone."

"What did he tell you?"

"That you were in love with Ally and asked if I thought you would hold a grudge against her since she was not returning the feelings. Like I told him though, we all knew you were in love with Ally and no matter what Ally was feeling about you guys, you would not let it affect your friendship."

"Spence, I am so sorry that I was not more upfront and honest with you guys about Ally. Obviously, he didn't show you the pictures and tell you anymore. Ally and I were caught on camera making out on her bed. I don't know who took the pictures but they were sent the Police anonymously. It's true that I was, I am in love with her but she made it very clear from the first time she kissed me that she was not interested in me that way and that she just wanted to help me figure myself out. However, things started progressing and every time she wanted to talk to me and I would go to her house, she would end up kissing me and things would get heated with no talking involved. Yesterday at school, Ally told me that she needed to talk to me and promised that we would actually talk. She told me that she had a dinner date with Noel but she would text me when she got home so I could go to her house."

"What happened to her Noel?" Hanna was losing patience to find out what happened.

"We're getting there. The reason Noel wanted to talk to me before he talked to the police was because he didn't know how much my parents knew and you guys and wanted to make sure I had time to tell everyone before he told the police and it became public news. Noel said that Ally broke up with him last night admitting that she was in love with someone else. She finally told him it was me. They talked for a while and Ally finally accepted who she was and wanted to tell me…"

"I couldn't get her to Emily's house quick enough. She insisted on seeing her last night and not waiting until today to see Emily and knew that if she texted her, she would not respond since time got away from us and it was late. The last time I saw Ally was when she was waving good bye to me as she was walking around the side of Emily's house. When I got home, I was walking up the sidewalk to my house and then I was hit in the head. That's the last thing I remember before a light was shining in my eyes and I woke up to a stranger standing over me in the woods and they called the police."

"Wow, that was a lot of information. Why would someone hurt you if she was still… around…. When you left her?" Aria asked curiously just as I had.

"That was the same thing we discussed. The only thing either of us can think of is that someone must have thought that he saw something.

Just then, the door to Noel's room opened and it was all of our parents and they had a sickening, worrisome look on their faces.

"Girls, a 911 call just came in. There has been a report of a body being found not far from where you were found Noel. It's reported to be a young girl with no other description…"

"No! No!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "She isn't dead!" I was crying and yelling at the same time. Someone reached for my hand and I felt someone else wrap their arms around me. It took me a while to realize that Noel was the one holding my hand and Aria was holding me.


	9. Chapter 9

Shout out to LauratheChef for catching that I used Victoria Instead Veronica for Spencer's mother! Thanks!

Reposting this Chapter correctly ;)

 **Chapter Nine**

It was going on 3 am and I was still sitting at the hospital waiting for any news on the girl that was found in the woods. Everyone seemed to be processing the thought of it being Ally but I refused to even think it was her. If I started even beginning to think about it, that would mean I'm ok with it and I am not.

"Honey, why don't we go home and get some sleep?"

"No mom, I am not leaving here until they say it was not Ally!" I stood up, arms across my chest and started pacing on the floor. We were still Noel's room, waiting on the news.

Noel asked me to stay. He really did seem to care for her and didn't want to be alone when the news came in. The officers were still standing guard of Noel's room in case whoever did this to him decided to show back up.

Just then there was a beep in the room indicating Noel hit the Nurse's button.

"Yes Mr. Kahn?"

"Would it be possible to get something in here that my friend could rest in?"

"I can see what we have on this floor and let you know."

"Thank you!?"

The hospital staff were not too happy about my mother and I staying past visiting hours but due to the circumstances and having the cops around, they bent the rules just a little bit. The other girls had to go home but demanded I contact them as soon as I knew something. Everyone was going to crash at Spencer's house for the night.

About 20 minutes later, the nurse walked in followed by another nurse. They brought a cot and a sleeper chair for my mom and I. The chair looked like the ones you see on the maternity floor for the spouse/partner/other parent.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome Mr. Kahn. Brooke went to go get some blankets and pillows for you. Is there anything else you need right now?"

"Nope, I think we are good!"

"Just buzz if you need anything."

As Jessica went to open the door, she was met with Brooke who had blankets and pillows.

"Here you guys go!"

"Thanks again, now hopefully my friends here will get some sleep!"

"I'm not going to sleep!"

"Fine Emily, you don't have to sleep but you can at least sit or lay down and rest until we hear something."

"Fine!"

"Emily! He is just trying to help! Neither of us know what to do for you right now."

"I know mom and I'm sorry Noel… I just don't know what's taking so long…"

The night carried on leaving Emily helpless wondering where Ally could be. Noel, who was just as worried as Emily, was also restless but didn't dare attempt to speak with Emily in fear of her snapping at him again. He didn't blame her one bit but he still did not want to give her any reasons to.

Emily, unwillingly, fell asleep around 5am. She was finally getting tired from all of the pacing, standing, and worrying that when she laid down, it didn't take much for sleep to overcome her.

There was a commotion in the room that stirred Emily from her deep sleep that she didn't even realize she was in. As she laid there with her eyes closed, she tried to make out the voices. The events of the night before started racing back and Emily shot up off the cot startling everyone in the room.

"Have we heard anymore?" Emily began looking around the room and noticed there were a lot more people in there. Noel was still in the hospital bed, her mom was sitting up in the sleeper chair, there was a doctor, a nurse, and Noel's parents.

"Em, why don't we let the doctors speak with Noel and his parents right now. We can come back when they are done." Mrs. Fields had stood up and walked over to Emily, putting her arms around her shoulders.

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"Em, it's ok. I promise if I learn anything while you're gone, I will fill you in as soon as you get back." Noel tried to reassure Emily knowing she could use some time out of the room and maybe get some breakfast.

"Ok…" Emily said not wanting to fight anymore.

As Emily and her mom walked out of the room, they noticed the other girls already sitting in the waiting room. Aria was the first to spot Emily and ran up to hug her.

"How are you?" Aria asked while holding Emily tightly.

"I'm still worried, we haven't heard any more about what's going on. What time is it?"

"It's around 8:30, are you hungry?"

"I am, anyone know if the cafeteria is open?"

"Why don't we go out to get some food? Take a break from this place." Spencer asked trying to convince Emily to get some fresh air.

"No, I want to stay here in case something happens."

"Ok, the cafeteria should be open, I believe it's in the basement now since they did the remodel." Hanna stated.

"Honey, do you want me to stay here in case they come looking for you?" Pam asked Emily knowing how worried her daughter was with everything going on.

"Would you please? Would you like for me to bring you back anything?"

"No honey, when you girls get back, I'll run to the cafeteria myself and get something. Take your time though."

Emily and the girls left for the cafeteria. Pam sat in the waiting room waiting for information or her daughter to come back, whichever comes first. She wasn't sitting there long before she felt someone sit beside her. She looked up and notied it was Jessica and Veronica with a food bag and coffee.

"How are you holding up?" Veronica asked while putting her arm around Pam's shoulder.

"I'm hanging in there, more worried about Emily. We haven't heard anything since they got that call last night about the body being found. They haven't said whether it is or is not Alison." Pam looked up at Jessica, "Have you heard anything?"

"They ran fingerprints and dental records, the results determined that it was not Alison. They still don't know where she could be or what may have happened. Detective Wildon keeps circling back around to Emily since her phone was found outside of your house but I have assured him that Emily couldn't hurt a fly. It still doesn't seem convinced so don't be surprised if he shows up with more questions."

"I guess I can understand it from their perspective. They don't know Emily and all they can go off right now is that Alison was with Noel at some point in the night then her phone was left in my yard. This has definitely made me want to put up security cameras around the outside of my house."

"You and me both. I already told Peter I wanted to get a system put on the house. You just never know anymore."

"I guess we should all do the same thing. I mean, until Alison is found safe, can we only assume that all of them could be attacked?"

Just then, Detective Wildon showed up looking for Emily.

"Mrs. Fields, is Emily in Noel's room?"

"No, her and the girls have gone to get some breakfast. What do you need her for?"

"Well, she requested that we let her know when we know if the body that was found was Alison's or not. Do you know how much longer she will be?"

"Jessica has already informed me of everything so we can tell her." Pam stated while looking at Jessica.

"I still have a few questions that I need to ask her, do you know how much longer she will be?"

Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing the 4 girls walking out. Detective Wildon immediately started walking towards them.

"Emily, can I see you for a few minutes?"

"What's going on?" Emily stated all of a sudden panic sitting in. She then noticed that Veronica and Jessica were sitting with her mom.

"I just have a few questions I need to ask you."

"Mom?" Emily stated looking at her mom with tears at the brim of her eyes, ready to spill out any second.

"It's ok sweetie. The body they found was not Alison's. I will be in there with you."

"Actually Mrs. Fields, we would like to speak with Emily by herself. She won't feel the need to lie with someone else in the room with her."

"Lie? What would I be lying about? I didn't do anything! Mom, please?"

"Detective Wildon, you are out of line. Emily is under 18 years old and requires parent/guardian supervision when being questioned. You better watch yourself or you'll find yourself looking for a new job!" Mrs. Hastings stood up to the detective, putting him in his place. It's nice having a friend whose parents are lawyers.

Detective Wildon didn't even stay to ask Emily the questions he supposedly had for her. Instead, he turned around and walked away without another word.


End file.
